


The Midnight Howl ~ Howlin' for You

by skargasm



Series: The Midnight Howl [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is back from his little trip away and he might have been a bit mean to Scott while he was gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Howl ~ Howlin' for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan_ReidismyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_ReidismyOTP/gifts), [JanaRumpandRCClara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/gifts).



”Hi, this is Stiles and you’re listening to the Midnight Howl on 185.5, Beacon Hills’ _other_ radio station. Yes, I’m back from my little trip—I would tell you how it went but apparently I signed all sorts of confidentiality agreements so never mind that!! Have you missed me? Anything you want to share—give us a call! That was [‘Remedy’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZLILV18ut8) by Seether just because I was in the mood for some excellent guitar sounds! Welcome caller, you’re on the air!”

“You are a big fat lying liar who lies!” Stiles heard Catrina start to snigger but he managed to hold himself in check. 

“Scott, buddy, good to talk to you!”

“Stiles—you’ve been avoiding my calls! Why did you tell me you met WereAurochs while you were away?!” Scott sounded mighty aggrieved and Stiles considered whether his buddy had the right to be. And yes, kinda. But it had all been in a good cause. 

“Now, how is that lying?”

“Well apart from Derek telling me there was barely any danger involved in what you were doing—“

“HEY! I resent that remark—I was conversing with the dead, how can that NOT be dangerous?” 

“You weren’t conversing—you asked a couple of questions and that’s it! Besides, don’t change the subject—there are no such things as WereBisons!” The laughter he had been struggling to hold back finally escaped him and he missed what Scott said next.

“Sorry, sorry, but we had to find a way to make you read the bestiary _somehow_! Scott, the last time you wanted to know something about fairies you interrupted Lydia during a Maths thing. Dude, you **do not** interrupt the Strawberry Blonde Queen and expect to live!” 

“I needed to know—there were all these rings turning up in Mom’s garden and I was worried!”

“Not worried enough to look it up yourself! Lyds asked me to do something about you so I did. Besides, didn’t it feel good finding out information for yourself—like that summer when you decided to improve your mind?” 

“No, it—okay, fine, some of it was interesting. Although Danny said I should ignore some of the illustrations and side notes you’ve attached as they make no sense and could be hazardous to my health. It’s good to have you back dude.”

“Good to be back. Catch ya later Scott.”

“Yeah, and maybe by then you’ll have figured out an excuse for calling Lydia _Lyds_ on air that won’t make her hurt you!” The sound of Scott’s laughter was the last thing he heard before the ring tone momentarily hit the air. 

“Damn! Since when did he figure out how to get the last word? Right, well, as my best bud has seen fit to reveal so much of what I was up to, I guess that means I can’t get in trouble, right? If you hear about me getting arrested, you guys can be my character witness—I said nothing! We’ve got another caller—you’re on the air!”

“DUDE! Like, my name is Kyle and I am so pleased you’re back—I need some help and my friend told me about your show and that you might be the person to ask!” 

“Okay, what can I help you with?”

“Well my neighbours have put in a complaint about the noise from my place and I need to figure out how to apologise but let them know there’s not a lot I can do about it.”

“Right, erm, not sure you shouldn’t be speaking to the local environmental office for noise control—what is it, a pet or what?”

“Umm, no, see it’s my girlfriend. She’s—well, she kinda howls when we’re doing, you know, _it_ and the neighbours are getting more and more pissed—“ 

“Er—when you say howling?”

“Like, full on howling louder than loud! I mean, it’s hella cool cos it means I’m doing my job properly, you know? But the neighbours are hacked off, my lease doesn’t expire for another three months and there’s no way I wanna give up the sex ‘cos it’s awesome hot! You must have to deal with it—I mean, you live with at least two werewolves right?”

“Um, yeah I do but we live far enough out of town that when things get hairy or howly, there’s no one to hear but the local wildlife. Although there was this one time when Derek and I—actually, I kinda promised never to say anything about _that_ so all I can suggest is you send them a fruit basket, include some earplugs and maybe spend more time around your girlfriend’s place until you can move somewhere with less neighbours? Because I would assume **her** neighbours are probably more used to the sounds?”

“Ahhh yeah, yeah, sound idea! One of her neighbours is deaf and I’m pretty sure the guy across the road from her likes listening in so—thanks dude, dunno why I didn’t think of it!”

“You’re welcome, and pat on the back for doing such a good job! That was Kyle from Templeton and hopefully we helped him just a little. Looks like it’s time for more music and thanks to our Catrina, the next song is ‘Howlin’ for You’ by the Black Keys which, if you haven’t seen the video you are _seriously_ missing out! I may play for the male appreciation side of the street but I can still enjoy an excellent view when I see one! This one goes out to you, Kyle, I hope you sort out your neighbour problem!”

It was so good to be back!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be one of the hardest prompts I’ve had to write to but somehow the idea of werebisons came to me, so here it is!
> 
> The Taming the Muse Prompt was : Aurochs
> 
> The song is [Howlin’ for You](http://youtu.be/TLSpj7q6_mM) by Black Keys thanks to JanaRumpandRCClara & Morgan_ReidismyOTP
> 
> * * *


End file.
